familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Waynesville, Ohio
Waynesville is a village in Wayne Township, Warren County, Ohio, United States. The population was 2,834 at the 2010 census. It is named for General "Mad" Anthony Wayne. The village, located at the crossroads of U.S. Route 42 and State Route 73, is known for its antique stores and its annual sauerkraut festival. Caesar Creek State Park is located east of the village. Waynesville is served by the Mary L. Cook Public Library. In 2005, the library loaned more than 203,000 items to its 8,000 cardholders. Total holdings in 2005 were over 67,000 volumes with over 110 periodical subscriptions. In addition the community is served by WYNS, a low-powered community radio station which also streams on the internet. Geography Waynesville is located at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , of which is land and is water. History Waynesville was laid out in 1796. It was named in honor of General “Mad” Anthony Wayne. Waynesville was originally built up chiefly by Quakers. A post office has been in operation at Waynesville since 1804. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,834 people, 1,128 households, and 761 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 1,196 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 96.8% White, 0.4% African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.1% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.2% of the population. There were 1,128 households of which 32.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.7% were married couples living together, 11.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 32.5% were non-families. 29.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.98. The median age in the village was 41.6 years. 23.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.3% were from 25 to 44; 26.6% were from 45 to 64; and 17.9% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 46.9% male and 53.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,558 people, 1,005 households, and 721 families residing in the village. The population density was 1,124.8 people per square mile (435.1/km2). There were 1,037 housing units at an average density of 456.0 per square mile (176.4/km2). The racial makeup of the village was 98.32% White, 0.08% African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.16% from other races, and 1.13% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.74% of the population. There were 1,005 households out of which 36.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.6% were married couples living together, 9.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.2% were non-families. 24.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.04. In the village the population was spread out with 27.4% under the age of 18, 6.5% from 18 to 24, 31.4% from 25 to 44, 22.0% from 45 to 64, and 12.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 89.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.5 males. The median income for a household in the village was $50,202, and the median income for a family was $56,538. Males had a median income of $41,932 versus $31,207 for females. The per capita income for the village was $24,539. About 1.9% of families and 3.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.3% of those under age 18 and 5.5% of those age 65 or over. Notable people *Rocky Barton, executed murderer. *Seth W. Brown, Congressman from 1897 to 1901. References External links * Village website * Mary L. Cook Public Library * Museum at the Friends Home * Waynesville Area Chamber of Commerce Category:Villages in Warren County, Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1797